In the electrophotographic imaging arts, an image forming apparatus forms a static latent image by exposure of a surface of a charged photosensitive body to patterns of light, develops that static latent image to form a toner image, and finally transfers the toner image to a recording medium at a predetermined transfer position, thereby forming an image thereon.
One such image forming apparatus employs, in the process of image formation and development, an endless belt that is stretched around support rolls, and circulates and moves as a unit, carrying the formed toner image to a transfer position. Alternatively, the endless belt operates as a unit that transfers the recording medium to the transfer position
In an image forming apparatus that forms a color image, because toner images of individual different colors are superimposed on one another, an endless belt is used as a unit that carries the toner images of different color which are sequentially applied or received in building the final composite color image. An endless belt also can be used as a unit for transferring a recording medium that sequentially receives toner images of different color. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,848 and U.S. Publ. No. 20100279217, herein incorporated by reference in entirety.
Image forming apparatus with high endurance capable of withstanding, for example, temperature variation and high volume output, are desirable. Hence, materials to enhance ITB performance and preparation are needed.
Endless flexible belts can be made by producing a film on or attached to a mold, mandrel or form, which terms and structures are considered equivalents herein. A film-forming solution or composition is applied to the form by, for example, dipping, flowing, spraying or other known method, and the solution or composition can be dispersed or distributed to form a thin film, for example, by centrifugation over the inner wall of a hollow form, for example, a cylindrical form.
When using such molding methods, the film must be separated from the molding form, and preferably with minimal stress, deformation, damage and the like to the film. Moreover, it is desirable that the film be removed easily and quickly from the molding form.
Generally, an external release agent is applied to the mold prior to applying the film-forming composition. However, the external release agent must be inert to the film or the external release agent will be incorporated therein and thereto. That may lead to imperfections in the surface of the film.
Alternatively, an internal release agent can be incorporated into the film-forming composition. However, during drying, the internal release agent often migrates within the forming film to the surface of the film adjacent to the mold surface. The internal release agent thus situated can have a detrimental impact on the mold surface.